


obama reads ur fanfiction and its unbelievably awkward

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: is this what all those psych majors call “projection” or am i just
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	obama reads ur fanfiction and its unbelievably awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whomstever stumbled upon this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whomstever+stumbled+upon+this).



“Huh, I see,” Barack Obama said rather vacantly, holding your phone in one hand and rubbing his neck with the other. “You know, I wasn’t expecting that.” He was smiling, but the discomfort in his voice was unmistakable.

Standing next to the former president of the United States, you replied with only a small, nervous laugh. Your eyes were fixed on the screen in his hands, too embarrassed to look at his face for any visible reaction. 

Suddenly, Obama’s eyes widened. “This is—oh. This is quite something.”

Words escaped you long ago, so you nodded instead. “Disgrace” was too kind a word for you, really.

“Well, I’m glad these two guys, uh—“ Obama cleared his throat, scrolling through some of the earlier paragraphs on your phone, “are a couple. They‘re real happy together.”

Obama handed you your phone after having finished the spicy, single-chaptered video game fanfic. He thanked you for the “enjoyable read,” shook your hand, and left you with a few short words of wisdom:

“By the way, what does ‘P.W.P.’ stand for?”


End file.
